


I want nobody but you

by Dissonanita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Taeyong is the Alpha of a powerful werewolf pack, NCT. So powerful that he become King of the werewolves. Most of the supernatural call on him for help.Lexi Hunter is the daughter of the most brutal, deadly hunter. She herself is an inventor and has made several weapons for the hunters. But she doesn't agree with the way the hunters do things.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I want nobody but you

I was running through the forest, dodging trees. A little boy around four or five was on my hip.

He was a werewolf. Son of Alpha Amon and Luna Nefertiti of the Sahara Pack. He was kidnapped by hunters, by my dad. Just because he was the son of an Alpha.

My father planned on torturing and killing the boy. He was always killing weres who have done nothing wrong but a child! I couldn't sit back any longer.

Now here I was with a werewolf child, running through the woods while being chased by the most dangerous hunter, my uncle.

My uncle, North, was called the Iceman for his gypsy blood gave him the power of ice.

Branches cut my arms and face as I ran. An icicle shot by my head. A warning.

The cobblestone bridge that led to the werewolf castle came into view. The castle where the wolf king, Taeyong, ruled.

I felt cold hit my feet making me fly forward. I used my left shoulder to protect the child as we hit the bridge, rolling. I got up, putting the child down. I heard yelling behind me from the castle. My uncle stood at the edge of the bridge, hands covered in ice.

"Run to the castle." I told the child

He took off. The bracelet on my wrist glowed and metal battle fans appeared in my hands.

"Do you think you can beat me Lexi?" He asked

I glanced behind me, the gates were closing, the child had made it inside. I saw Taeyong on top of the wall watching me.

I took a deep breath. I was about to do something dangerous. I ran towards my uncle hitting a button on my fans.

As my uncle grin getting ready to stop my attack. I slammed my fans into the ground. They exploded sending me backwards. I felt myself go through the gates landing hard on the ground. I couldn't move.

A blurry person came into view. It was Taeyong. He looked scared.

"Hold on." I heard him say. "Don't leave me yet."

Leave him? My eyes started to close.

Silence and darkness filled me.


End file.
